A Week With The Baby Olympians
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: This is a random short story I just thought of at a random moment. One day, the Olympians decided to play a little friendly game. In the end of the game, the youngest Olympian won and a punishment was decided: become cute little godly babies for a week. What trouble will brew as our demigods find their baby godly parents by their doorsteps?
1. Prologue

**Hiiiiii~ Just like what the description said, it's just some random short story. It's true that it just suddenly popped out in my mind at a random moment. Maybe Apollo whispered to me to make something embarrassing about the gods or what, but I won't give him the pleasure of feeling safe *evil smile*. Yeah, did you spot the spoilers? Yup, we're gonna have an aftermath side story. It would be just one book. Of course, I will try my best not to throw other details. The chapters in this random book may be shorter than my usuals. So, seat back and relax. Here we go!**

* * *

~3rd person POV~

* * *

After the war with Tartarus, everything has become peaceful once again. Clear no-traffic skies. Slow reforming monsters to kill down on the earth. Gorgeous nymphs and goddesses flirting with satyrs and gods on the streets. Demigods strolling around and exchanging stories about their quests. A statue of a god who was petrified when he tried his chances with flirting with a certain Olympian goddess, that now served as a good reminder to never try getting into the nerves of THAT sworn virgin goddess. _Your typical Olympian day._

Now, just because they are gods, that doesn't mean they don't get bored. Living eternally? That can really wither the bones with boredom. Certainly, that was the case with our almighty king of the gods. So today, the Olympian Council was called on for an emergency meeting. Since it was an EMERGENCY meeting, the Olympians immediately responded.

 _Surprise, surprise._ There's _no_ emergency. It somehow grated the nerves of some of the busiest Olympians but of course, what can you do? It's Zeus. One can't just refuse him especially if he ordered it.

Let's do a quick recap of our good ol' Olympians starting with the males to the females.

 _Zeus_ , king of the gods and god of the sky, thunder and justice.

 _Poseidon_ , god of the sea and earthquake and father of horses.

 _Hades,_ god of the dead, Underworld, and riches beneath the earth.

 _Apollo_ , god of the sun, healing, music, poetry, prophecy, archery, and truth.

 _Ares_ , god of war

 _Hephaestus_ , the smith god and god of of fire

 _Hermes,_ the messenger god and god of commerce, speed, thieves, and trade.

 _Dionysus,_ god of wine.

 _Hera_ , queen of the gods and goddess of marriage, motherhood, and women.

 _Hestia,_ goddess of hearth and home.

 _Demeter_ , goddess of agriculture.

 _Aphrodite_ , goddess of love and beauty.

 _Artemis_ , goddess of hunt, maiden hood, and moon.

 _Athena_ , goddess of wisdom and strategic battling.

Lastly, _Ariacalyssa,_ protogenos and goddess of life, light, and goodness.

With all the Olympians seated on their respective thrones, the game of fate begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**For those who didn't know, Ariacalyssa aka Christine Galliardo is one of my OC characters. She appeared in the Daughter of Hera series. If you haven't read it, I would like to ask you to try. Other than that, you can continue reading this, but beware of the spoilers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Delivery: One baby Poseidon for Perseus Jackson!**

* * *

 **Day 1**

* * *

~Percy Jackson's POV~

* * *

I was busy watching reruns of Doctor Who which I missed during my trip in Tartarus with Annabeth when the doorbell rang. Mom was out for grocery shopping together Paul which left me in the apartment all alone. My girlfriend was supposed to come by for our date later the afternoon. I wasn't expecting any other visitors either nor did I order pepperoni pizza. I lazily stood up from the couch and opened the door.

 _"Hello?"_

Empty. I looked around. None. I stood there like some idiot. I wondered if this was a prank when I looked up and saw a basket dropping from the sky. I was tempted to back off but my arms moved on its own. I extended my arms just in time for me to catch the poor basket. It was a woven basket with a sea green cloth covering its contents. On its handle, a golden ribbon was placed with a symbol of a trident on the middle. I stood there bewildered at the dropping-out-of-nowhere-basket when I noticed a note written in Greek placed on the basket.

 _Hi_ _Percy,_

 _Sorry for the poor delivery. Hermes was out of commission for a week. Also, sorry for not visiting often. I got a lot in my hands but I will be able to take_ _some_ _rest off after. For now, please do me a little favor and take care of the little guy. In case you're wondering, inside the basket was your father, Poseidon. We kinda did a little game and_ _I_ _won. Long story. Their punishment was to become cute little_ _babies_ _for a week. When_ _I_ _said that,_ _I_ _mean just like real babies. Of course, they're still gods minus the ability to grow old, their maturity, and their memories. Don't worry, they will be back to normal after a week._ _While you are at it, me and my Riders will have an European trip for a break._ _Toodle_ _s_ _!_

 _P.S. Make sure to keep an eye on them. They are Olympus-class_ _trouble_ _magnets. Watch out for sudden power outbursts and protect them from monsters._

 _XOXO_  
 _Christine Galliardo_  
 _a.k.a Ariacalyssa_

I stared at the note, reading it over and over again. Every repeat, words began to form in my mind. _What in Hades is this?!_ I almost dropped the basket when something cried within it. I hurriedly went inside and closed the door. I placed the basket on the kitchen table and lifted the cloth. My heart almost jumped through my throat. Lying inside, wearing Olympus Diapers, was a tanned chubby baby boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes the same as mine. I carefully picked the baby who stopped crying the moment I lifted him. He stared at me with wide eyes, munching on his fingers.

 _"Dad...?"_ I said in disbelief.

 _"Da...Dada!"_ He laughed, clapping and swinging his chubby legs.

 _"_ _You gotta be kidding me..."_

I laid him back down on the basket but he started crying again. Somewhere outside, fire hydrants began exploding. People walking by shrieked in surprise. Cars screeched. I was like, _Oh crud,_ and quickly picked up my dad-er, baby Poseidon. He immediately stopped crying and started laughing heartily at me. If my dad still have his memories as a god, he might as well be saying this, _Sorry, son. I'm baby. It was partly my fault for losing and partly your friend's fault for choosing this kind of_ _punishment_ _. Bear with me suddenly_ _making_ _toilets explode. Ooops. I pooped. Care to change my diaper?_

I looked around, making sure I wasn't in any of Olympus gag shows. I stared at baby Poseidon who was now playing with Riptide in its pen form. _How_ _did he get his hands on that?_ I was tempted to call Annabeth when she suddenly bursted into the door, carrying a baby girl with eyes like hers.

In that moment, I was thinking, _What in Olympus is Christine thinking?!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Athena Can Be Adorable**

* * *

~Annabeth Chase's POV~

* * *

If demigods lives were already messed up, _how_ much more was having gods running around trying to destroy the world? For two times in a row, I have to take up makeup classes just to catch up in school. Good thing, I am an Athena kid. Learning is a breeze to me. Bad thing? My mind could get pretty exhausted just like my body. After consecutive days of work, I finally get to find time to spend with my boyfriend. Thanks to my godly friend Christine, I was able to settle things without worrying of getting attacked by monsters every single time. Sure, they were instances but it wasn't troublesome as before, _as long as_ we, demigods, don't go out looking for trouble. It was a little gift from our patroness and sure, one of my favorite goddesses. Perhaps, my most favorite goddess except during times she goes into a Hermes-rank craze just like _now._

As I was walking toward the public library to do research, a huge shadow soared overhead and landed at the top of the nearest rooftop. I immediately knew who it is. _A Rider._ The black clad Rider motioned for me before climbing down from his ride and jumping to an adjacent alley. I followed and met up with him. I couldn't figure out who he is with the mask covering the lower part of his face, but his armband was enough to tell me he is from the squad assigned in Olympus.

He held out a woven basket to me. _"Special delivery to Annabeth Chase from Mistress."_

I gingerly took the basket. The top was covered with a grey cloth, hiding the content. A golden ribbon adorned the handle with a symbol that looked suspiciously like an owl. _"What is this?"_ I asked.

 _"Milady said that was for you to find out."_ His ride swooped in and he grabbed its talons without another word. With that, he was gone.

I warily looked at the basket and noticed a note. I picked it up and read. My eyes widened as I went through each sentence. I stared at the grey cloth. Carefully, I peered inside. Round stormy grey eyes looked at me. I almost jumped out of my skin. _Oh gods. This shouldn't be happening._

I knelt down and cautiously placed down the basket. I pulled the cloth off and picked up a baby girl. She has black hair and stormy grey eyes. She was dressed in a plain white dress. I lifted her up. She stared at me with a calculating look. _Typical. Just typical._ Even as a baby, Mom had retained her usual kind of eye contact.

 _"Mom..."_ I almost choked in the word. It doesn't sound...right.

 _"Ma...Ma..."_ She mumbled. _"Mama!"_ She giggled, clapping her hands. Her eyes lit up with joy as she repeated the word over and over again. It was kinda adorable, seeing this side of mom. What's more were the wide smile and dimple on her cheek.

An idea popped in my mind. I placed her carefully on my knee and rummaged in my pocket. I picked out my phone and placed it in front of her.

 _"Mom. Look here."_ I cooed.

She turned and looked curiously at the rectangular thing on my hand.

 _"Say cheese."_ I said.

She stumbled with the word until she finally said it. She once again giggled and clapped her hands. I pressed and a photo of her was captured. I smiled. _Oh goodie. A_ _souvenir_ _(or blackmail, in case Mom threatened to blast my boyfriend into ashes)._ I placed my phone back in my pocket and adjusted Mom- know what, I should just call her baby Athena for a while - in my arms.

I stared into her eyes. _"Now that the fun's over. What should_ _I_ _do?"_

She tilted her head. Maybe pondering on the same question or something. Then, I remembered I was supposed to meet up with Percy later this afternoon. It was still morning but I decided to settle this baby Olympians business before going through my research. As I walked toward the Jacksons' apartment with baby Athena looking around curiously, fire hydrants exploded out of nowhere. I got an immediate sinking feeling in my stomach. I ran toward the apartment and bursted to the door. I found Percy holding a baby boy that looked suspiciously like him.

I thought, _Oh Styx. Christine's serious about this...and I'm starting to_ _hate_ _it._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - DON'T Ever Leave Athena and Poseidon Together**

* * *

~Percy Jackson's POV~

* * *

I stared at the baby girl in the arms of my girlfriend.

 _"Oh no! Not you too!"_ I complained.

Annabeth approached me. She sized up the child I was holding. _"Don't tell me that's...Poseidon?"_

 _"Too bad, he is."_ I answered. _"Let me guess. That's Athena you're carrying?"_

Baby Athena glared at me and then to Dad- baby Poseidon, really I should stick on that for the moment. But dang, Athena's still scary even as a baby. Baby Poseidon began bawling and pointing at baby Athena.

 _"Bad!"_ He cried. _"Bad!"_

 _When did he learned the word?_ I dunno. Maybe his godly intelligence was finally coming back. Who knows? Baby Athena began to cry too, apparently angry or maybe hurt with baby Poseidon's nickname for her. Pretty soon, the whole apartment was filled with nothing but the cries of two baby gods.

Without a word, me and Annabeth decided to separate for a while. She went upstairs with baby Athena while I was left with baby Poseidon. He immediately calmed down a bit but was still crying. I patted his back gently. I'm not used to these things but I think it's a good heads-up since I am going to have a baby sister soon. Honestly, I was worried about Mom and my soon-to-be-baby-sister but Christine made Hera promise my mom a safe childbirth. I guessed our family deserved it even without Christine making her promise since I've gone through a lot because of the goddess. No offense, but Hera's definitely not in my list of my favorite goddesses.

Before I realized it, baby Poseidon was already sleeping on my shoulder. I took it as a good sign and climbed upstairs. I found Annabeth inside my room, sitting on my bed with baby Athena on her lap. Apparently, the baby goddess of wisdom decided to look over my failure of quizzes. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me as I entered. I simply smiled sheepishly. _I'm_ _dead_ _._ Baby Athena didn't bother looking at me. She was engrossed into frowning and hitting my quizzes with her palms in frustration.

 _"_ _What_ _now?"_ I asked. I glanced and frowned at my poor quizzes. _"Dude, that's disappointing, I know,_ _but_ _you don't need to try tearing it apart."_

 _"You should study more, Seaweed Brain."_ Annabeth said. _"I'll add_ _another_ _hour_ _everytime_ _I'm tutoring you."_

I protested. _"But that's too long! My ADHD mind can't take it."_

 _"Endure it and I will ask_ _Hermes_ _to take us somewhere for our next date."_ Annabeth said.

If it's spending time with Annabeth in a _romanti_ c way (I don't call my trip with her in Tartarus romantic by the way), I will absolutely give it a go. _"Fine."_

 _"That's my Seaweed Brain."_ She smiled. _"Now, about our_ _baby_ _parents..."_ She trailed off as baby Athena tugged on her hair.

 _"H...Hungry. Eat."_ She said. Admit it, it's weird having a year old kid talking to you in proper words. But she's a goddess and she's Athena. One way or another, I have to get used to it.

She propped baby Athena in her arms and stood up. She placed my quizzes back on my desk. _"Let's talk about this at the first floor. I don't want another crying episode here, especially with Poseidon sleeping."_

I placed down baby Poseidon on my bed and propped all sides with thick pillows I could find so that he won't fall off. We went down and rummaged through the cupboards. Since we don't know what to feed to a baby goddess, we decided on milk from the refrigerator mixed with nectar from my emergency supplies. I took one of the baby bottles my mom bought for my baby sister and poured the godly milk inside. As baby Athena sucked on her milk on my girlfriend's lap, Annabeth and I talked a bit.

 _"So really, what should we do?"_ I asked, glancing briefly at baby Athena.

 _"We should return to camp and tell Chiron about the situation. We are told to protect them. The other campers can help us. Besides, Athena and_ _Poseidon_ _were not the only ones turned into babies. The note said so."_ She said.

 _"It's almost_ _winter_ _."_ I said. _"Most of the campers_ _were_ _out...out...out..."_ I blinked, looking at Annabeth's lap. _"Uh...where's Athena?"_

Annabeth's eyes widened. She looked down and found no baby Athena. Only an empty baby bottle. _"What in Hades-"_

A loud cry erupted above us. We looked at each other and ran upstairs. We found baby Athena on the bed with a black marker on hand. Baby Poseidon was crying with his face full with marker scribbles. I almost forgot the fire hydrant incident when a water pipe in the apartment bursted. I picked up baby Poseidon and tried to calm him down. Below, the faucet in the kitchen bursted. _Great. Now_ _what_ _would Mom and Paul say when they get home?_

 _"Mom!"_ Annabeth scolded. She took the marker away from baby Athena. _"Why did you do that?"_

Baby Athena bursted into a crying fit. Apparently, she felt like Annabeth hated her. Owls began to gather in flocks outside my window.

 _"Oh come on! Mom..."_ She cradled her and gave me a desperate look. A look I rarely see. _"Percy. We need_ _to_ _go camp immediately. I don't think your apartment will last long if our parents stay here any longer."_

 _"Good idea."_ I nodded. _"Give me the marker and I will leave a note for Mom and Paul."_

I hastily wrote on one of notebooks and left it open on my desk.

 _Sorry about_ _the_ _pipes...and the owls. It's because of Dad and Annabeth's mom. Long story. I'll fix_ _the_ water lines _by myself. The owls, I don't know. Be back after a_ _week_ _._ _Love you_ _guys_ _._

 _-Perc_ y

After that, we left before the apartment gets flooded any further.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - My Dad Messed Our Date**

* * *

~Frank Zhang's POV~

* * *

Hazel and I walked on the streets of New Rome. She slipped her hand on mine and asked. _"Where are we going?"_

 _"How about having an early lunch so that we can spend the rest of the morning for our date?"_ I suggested.

 _"Good idea."_ Hazel nodded. Out of nowhere, a pegasus came galloping toward us. I pulled Hazel out of the way.

 _"Hey! Watch it!"_ I shouted, annoyed.

I watched as the pegasus bucked violently. I noticed something strange about its rider. What shocked me more was that it was a _baby. What in Olympus is a baby doing on a pegasus?!_ The baby laughed heartily and swung a tiny plastic sword, apparently enjoying the death ride.

I transformed into a giant eagle and swooped in, carefully picking up the baby. I morphed back as I landed beside Hazel. The pegasus whinnied at me, seemingly saying, _By all means, take that monster away from me or else,_ before flying away.

I looked at the baby. As I do so, my head began to throb. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

He raised his chubby fist and I barely avoided getting punched. _"_ _RAAAARR_ _!"_

Hazel scooted closer and squealed. " _Oh gods! He's so cute!"_

I looked at her in disbelief, _Seriously?_

 _"Praetor Zhang!"_ We turned and saw Reyna running toward us holding a basket with Michael and Dakota following close behind. _"Did you see a baby? We're finding..."_ She looked at the cute bundle of violence in my arms. _"Oh. He's here."_

 _"What's up?"_ I asked.

She glanced back and forth between me and the baby. _"We got a_ _special_ _delivery from one of the Riders courtesy of_ _Christine_ _."_ From the basket, she produced a small note and handed it to me. I read it as Hazel cooed the baby. My eye bulged. _What in the name of Mars?!_

I glanced at the baby who was playing with a plastic sword from who-knows-where. _"You're saying_ _this_ _baby..."_ I gulped. _"Is my dad?!"_

 _"Yep."_ Dakota said as he sipped on his Kool Aid. The others nodded nonchalantly, like Olympians turning into babies was not the weirdest thing that happened in the world. Unfortunately, that was true. Now, I understand why my dad had been quiet in my head this morning.

Hazel looked at the baby in disbelief. _"He's...Mars?"_

 _"_ _Ares_ _, to be exact."_ Reyna said. _"And it seemed, he got quite attached to you, fellow Praetor. We can't quite get a grip of him since his arrival. You might as well hold unto him for the time being. At the very least, he wasn't trying to blast anyone into ashe_ s _in_ _your car_ _e."_

I blinked. _"He did what?"_

Michael crossed his arms and casted an unamused look. _"He almost blasted one of the Senators. If the Rider wasn't off-limits to other gods, he might as well be demigod ashes before he even managed to deliver Lord Ares."_

 _"By any chance, he should be brought to Camp Half-Blood."_ Reyna said. _"_ _Chiron has IMd. He was_ _asking_ _if any_ _of_ _the other_ _Olympians_ _were in Camp Jupiter. If we_ _found_ _any of them, he said to bring them to Camp Half-Blood immediately before they could cause a lot of trouble."_

Hazel touched my arm. _"If_ _Frank's_ _going_ _, I will too."_

 _"Good idea."_ Reyna agreed. _"I will stay here and make sure the camp is safe. With almost all of the_ _Olympians_ _out of commission, I'm afraid we're very vulnerable to attacks."_

She looked at Temple Hill. _"I will go to the Temple of Ariacalyssa and burn some offerings. Christine owes you and the camp for_ _the_ _godly babies trouble. I will pray for the safety of the camp and of your journey."_

 _"Thanks a lot, Praetor Ramirez."_ I said. _"We'll be back as soon as everything settles down."_

She nodded and gave the basket. I placed Dad- er, no, baby Ares -inside before morphing into a hawk, the favored among all birds sacred to the goddess of life. I clutched the basket with my talons. Hazel whistled for Arion who appeared immediately. We traveled east, where our counterpart camp was located.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Beware of Falling Burly Babies**

* * *

~Leo Valdez's POV~

* * *

Clear Greek skies. Lush Greek grass. Delicious homemade food. No monsters to worry about. An awesome Celestial Bronze dragon. Aaaaaand, a totally hot girlfriend. All check! This is the best date in Greece ever! I laid down on the blanket and stretched. I patted my full stomach. Next to me, my hot, gorgeous girlfriend frowned at the grease marks on my clothes. Even annoyed, Calypso looked beautiful as ever. _Dang! I'm totally head over_ _heels_ _at this girl._

 _"Your clothes are dirty again."_ She scolded.

 _"Come on, sweet cakes!"_ I said. _"I know_ _I_ _looked hot being covered in dirt."_ I wiggled my eyebrows.

Calypso giggled and leaned in for a kiss. _"Whatever, Valdez."_

Her lips are warm and soft. _"Kiss me again."_ I pleaded.

She raised one dainty eyebrow. _"Not a chance."_

 _"Awwwwww. Pwease?"_ I tried my best puppy dog's eyes.

She laughed. _"Not effective."_

I huffed and crossed my arms. On my other side, Festus looked up and tilted his head. _Creak?_

Translation: _What is that?_

I looked up and saw the round bottom of something falling down toward me. Before I could react, it landed on my _cough_ _!_ _cough!_ If it weren't for the pillow we brought along, there will no longer be next generations of McShizzles in the world.

Calypso looked at me worriedly. _"Oh gods! Are you alright?"_

 _"OUCH! JUST OUCH! Who dropped that from the sky?!"_ I demanded. I shouted at the sky. _"Hey! What's_ _that_ _for?! I didn't do anything to you!"_

No response. Whoever did that must have thought, _Oops. Sorry. Wrong landing spot. I'll try better next time._

I carefully sat up with the help of Calypso. We stared at the thing in on my lap. It was a woven basket with a cloth of brown and red covering the content. A golden ribbon adorned the handle with a symbol of a hammer. Calypso picked it up gingerly and placed it down. She picked up a note and turned in over at all sides.

 _"It's for you."_ She handed me the note. I forgot about the painful landing as I read. My jaw fell down. I turned to the sky.

 _"Hey! Is this a joke, Christine?"_

No response. Again. Calypso lifted the cloth and peered. Her eyes widened. She looked at me with an expression that says, _What_ _in_ _Hades_ _?!_

Festus looked over. _Creak._

Translation: _Oh crud. We're doomed._

Not liking the situation, I warily lifted the cloth and my soul almost left my body. I imagined Christine laughing in Olympus. _A joke?_ _Nope, idiot._

The thing inside crawled out and grabbed on my arm. It was a hairy baby boy with dark skin and deformed legs. Now, I understand why Dad never showed me any of his baby pictures. It was too horrifying to see. No offense, Dad. Despite that, his grip was strong for a baby. I tried to shake him off but he won't let go.

Calypso stared at the baby clinging on my arm after reading the note. _"Uh...your dad? That's Hephaestus, right?"_

 _"_ _Yep_ _."_ I said. _"Christine has decided to make me a babysitter and my baby dad won't let go off me. Great."_

As if on cue, he let go and crawled toward a can of Coke. He began gulping it in lightning speed.

 _"No fair! That's mine!"_ I protested. I stood up and picked him up. I took the can away from him. _"Babies don't drink coke, Dad. You should drink milk. Milk."_ I repeated, stressing the word.

That's the time he decided to throw a tantrum. He began crying. His body lighted up in fire. He swung his fists and kicked legs. He scored good on my nose. Flames leaped out and touched the grass. We decided it was a good time to leave.

So, if you're Greek and heard about a wild grass fire in the news. That would totally be my dad's fault.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - How to Give Chiron A Heart Attack**

* * *

~Piper McLean's POV~

* * *

One moment everything's fine. The next second, my dear friend Christine dropped a cute Olympian bomb on us. Jason and I were hanging inside the secret compartment in Cabin #1 when a large flying figure appeared in front of the dome. I screamed in surprise. Jason looked shock and furious. The Rider knocked on the glass and pointed down before flying down. We looked at each other and hesitantly went down.

As we went out, the Rider flew above and dropped two baskets on us. One landed perfectly on my arms and the other...well, Jason has to scramble to get the other. Both were woven baskets with covers, golden ribbons, and notes. Mine was pink with a symbol of a dove. Jason's blue with a lightning bolt symbol. Jason gingerly plucked his note and read. Just seeing his expression even without him reading aloud was enough to tell me that it was bad news. I dared to peek inside my basket and my jaw dropped.

 _"Oh gods...no..."_

Jason was no better. His face was pale as he lifted up a baby boy with electric blue eyes and Olympus Diapers. The baby was holding something that looked like a metallic rod. He was drooling over it and keeping it away from Jason's reach.

Not far from us, the canoe lake bursted upward. A pure black pegasus landed down with two teenagers each holding a baby. One of the babies were crying as the other simply glared. The two scrambled down to keep the two babies away from each other.

 _"Percy! Calm Poseidon down before-"_ At the exact moment, the toilets around camp exploded.

Blackjack whinnied urgently.

 _"I know! I know!"_ Percy said in panic as he tried to calm down the baby boy he was carrying.

Above, a hawk circled while holding a basket. From the direction of the beach, Arion and Hazel appeared. The hawk landed down and transformed into a very annoyed Chinese-Canadian praetor. Immediately, a baby boy bursted up the covers and waved a plastic sword.

Festus appeared within sight and landed down. Calypso climbed down, giggling. Leo went down after her, with a burly baby wrapped around his neck.

Each pair looked at another pair with a _What in Hades?! You too?!_ look. Pretty soon, other head counselors began to gather in panic as they each hold a baby. The Riders soared above, probably laughing at our misfortune.

The door opened and Chiron went out of the Big House, apparently alarmed with the toilets bursting and a baby crying. The scene was enough to give Chiron a heart attack.


	8. Side: Part 1

**Part 1: How Do Olympians See Other Olympians**

* * *

Zeus

* * *

Poseidon: _I wished he didn't_ _exists_

Hades: _Emo brother with self-esteem issues_

Hera: _Demon_ _wife_

Demeter: _Scary when angry_

Hestia: _No one touches my sister!_

Ares: _The son I don't care about_

Apollo: _Trouble child_

Artemis: _S_ _weetest daughter_

Hermes: _Don't you dare pull_ _any_ _pranks_ _on me, son!_

Dionysus: _NO WINE FOR YOU FOR ETERNITY!_

Athena: _Right-hand_ _tactician_

Aphrodite: _Future wife if I managed to rid of Hera_

Hephaestus: _Definitely not my son_

Ariacalyssa: _Doesn't like me very much_


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Never Give baby Zeus His Master Bolt**

* * *

~Jason Grace's POV~

* * *

The camp was in chaos. _Again._ But this time, it wasn't some ancient baddie. It was the Olympians themselves. And I mean, _baby_ Olympians. How did that happened? Well, according to the note we received, the Olympians decided to play a _little_ friendly game (come to think of it, it may have been my father's idea). The winner turned out to be my friend, Christine Galliardo a.k.a Ariacalyssa. Because of that, the losers (which was the rest of the Olympian Council) has to face a punishment which was to become _real_ immortal babies for _a_ _week_. I don't know why Christine chose that. Maybe to take a video and upload it to YouTube to embarrass them. Or maybe, she really do need a break from the everyday squabbling of the elder Olympians. Whatever the reason, I think she _shouldn't_ dump on us the responsibility of changing their diapers or trying to keep them away from highly dangerous weapons.

We gathered in the dining pavilion. Bringing the baby Olympians in the Big House was _definitel_ y out of question unless we want it demolished. _Again._ At least here, the only problem will be them trying to crawl away or blast down the tables (or any poor being on sight). We all sat on one table only, making sure to keep away Olympians with rivalries. We decided to place all the gods at the right side while the goddesses stayed at the left. Chiron stood in full centaur form at the head of the table.

I looked around, quietly counting to make sure all Olympians were already gathered. Starting from the right of Chiron, Percy with baby Poseidon who was drooling over a stuffed pegasus.

Next to them was baby Hephaestus. Calypso was holding the godly baby while Leo worked on a new toy for baby Hephaestus.

Pollux sat next to them, trying to keep a can of Diet Coke away from his dad.

Frank dodged his head as baby Ares swung his plastic sword and tried to crawl toward baby Aphrodite at the other side of the table. Clarisse stood by, making sure that her dad won't blast anyone to ashes.

Hazel and Nico looked after their dad who was nervously glancing at baby Demeter and conjuring finger bones from the ground.

Will sat with baby Apollo on his lap. He has thought of a good way to keep his dad behaved by giving him a mini lyre. Sure enough, baby Apollo was busy experimenting with the strings to care for the other Olympians.

Travis and Connor tried to get ahold of their dad who was trying to crawl away and steal wallets from the campers beside them.

I sat with my dad (in Greek form). He was holding a metallic rod, the Master Bolt. He was munching and drooling all over it while staring at baby Hera. I'm worried he might accidentally activate it and get fried with me. I'm tempted to take it away but I doubt he would be please to know I took hold on his weapon when he comes back to normal.

Across me, Argus carried baby Hera. The baby queen of the gods was staring at Argus' eyes and laughing heartily as she poke them one by one.

Beside them, my older sister Thalia sat with a couple of her fellow Hunters. Sitting on her lap was baby Artemis who was playing with a plastic bow and arrows.

Next to them, Miranda sat with her co-head counselor, Katie. Today, the Demeter cabin was supposed to change head counselors but with the unexpected turn of events, Katie decided it's best to say put.

Beside them, Piper sat with her mother, Aphrodite. She sighed for the third time as she restrained baby Aphrodite from crawling to baby Ares. A dove fluttered down on her head and cooed.

Next to her, Annabeth sat with the ever serious Athena. The baby goddess of wisdom was browsing through an architecture book from her own honorary cabin.

Lastly, Rachel stood beside Chiron, supporting baby Hestia who riding on Chiron's back.

Will swerved to his side as a plastic arrow aimed at the Apollo. _"Chiron, what now?"_

The centaur shuffled carefully, taking in the troublesome scene. _"We should follow as we were instructed to. Look_ _after_ _the Olympians while they are still in this state. It won't_ _take_ _that_ _long._ _"_

 _"Uh...Chiron?"_ Percy said. _"I_ _think_ _one week of caring for our uh...parents who turned to babies is long._ _"_

 _"Percy's right."_ Annabeth agreed. _"Plus, most of us has to_ _attend_ _school. We can't skip nor bring them with us."_

Baby Athena looked up and began babbling her agreement.

 _"I understand your concerns."_ Chiron said. _"But we must look after them within the duration of their punishment."_

 _"Tch."_ Clarisse growled. _"I will_ _give_ _Christine a piece of my mind once she returned_ _back_ _to Olympus."_

 _"KILL! KILL!"_ Baby Ares roared and swung his plastic sword, poking Frank on the nose. Frank cursed as he rubbed his nose.

 _"Dad!"_ Travis and Connor shouted suddenly.

Apparently, Hermes managed to crawl out of his babysitters' grip and grabbed baby Apollo's lyre. Apollo looked surprised and began crying. He reached out his hands, trying to get his lyre back.

Artemis glared at Hermes and aimed an arrow at him, knocking the lyre out of his hand.

 _"Lady Artemis!"_ Thalia scolded.

The lyre flew and dropped on Leo's work in progress, destroying it.  
Baby Hephaestus wailed and bursted into flames.

 _"Oh dear! Please calm down!"_ Calypso fretted.

A flame shot out and touched baby Aphrodite's clothes. Piper almost fell off her seat. She pulled out her handkerchief and put out the fire. Aphrodite began bawling about her ruined dress.

Baby Ares became angry and tried to reach baby Hephaestus.

 _"Dad! Calm down!"_ Frank said.

He swung his sword and accidentally poked baby Dionysus on the eye. Dionysus screamed and grapevines bursted out of the ground, surprising baby Hestia and knocking her off. Good thing, Rachel caught her on time. Hestia began to cry.

Baby Poseidon got angry about baby Dionysus making baby Hestia cry. The can of Coke exploded, dousing baby Athena and the book in the sweet drink.

Percy's eyes widened. _"Uh oh."_

Athena became angry and owls appeared from out of nowhere and flocked us.

Baby Hades was surprised by the owls and summoned a mound of bones and precious gems that rained down on us like a fountain. A diamond hit on baby Demeter's head and the baby goddess cried. Thick plants bursted out of the ground and covered the whole pavilion.

We scrambled to stand up and get away, shielding our heads from the owls, the gems, and the bones.

Baby Hera began to cry, not liking the noise. Baby Zeus glared at the others for making Hera cry. The Master Bolt transformed into its real form on his hand. Lightnings arched from the bolt and shot out. It struck the columns of the pavilion. We looked at each other with a look that says, _Uh oh,_ before scrambling out of the pavilion to save our lives.

Behind us, the pavilion crumbled into a pile of rubble. Chiron looked out, horrified at the ruins of the pavilion. Most of the Olympian babies were still crying. A single thought crossed all our minds. _We will get you Ariacalyssa for this!_


	10. Side: Part 2

**Part 2: How Do Olympians See Other Olympians**

* * *

Poseidon

* * *

Zeus: _Dramatic_ s _elf-proclaimed king that I wished didn't exists_

Hades: _Whose realm I probably will never visit_

Hera: _Temperamental homicidal queen_

Demeter: _Ha_... _Ha...*cough cough* We're not in good_ _terms_ _..._

Hestia: _Protected_ _by_ _Poseidon and Co._

Ares: _An overprotective scoundrel_

Apollo: _Narcissistic spawn of Zeus_

Artemis: _Best_ _to stay away...far_ _away_

Hermes: _Troublesome_ _child of Zeus_

Dionysus: _Drunkard spawn of Zeus_

Aphrodite: _Will never let be stolen by my_ _baby_ _brother_

Hephaestus: _Fine, I guess? Though I wished he would agree on making me a weapon better than_ _Zeus_ _' stupid toothpick_

Athena: _Wisecrackers, Owl Brain, Like father, like daughter, Born from his father's stupid head, Freak of nature niece, etc..._

Ariacalyssa: _Never cross if I don't want to turn into a statue_


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Who Said That the Goddess of Life Can't Be Mischievous?**

* * *

~Ariacalyssa's POV~

* * *

My head bobbed up. _Did they just said my name?_ Across me, my lieutenant looked up from the menu.

 _"Is there a problem, Christine?"_ She asked.

I took off my sunglasses and clipped in on the neckline of my dress. _"Oh. It's nothing."_ I said. A small smile tugged at the corner of my lips. _"I just heard something...interesting."_

She raised an eyebrow. _"Is that so?"_

 _"Yep."_ I said. _"Pretty much."_

My Riders and I has decided to tour Europe for our one week break. We have rented the whole of a restaurant in France for ourselves only. All of us were wearing ordinary clothes, so as to not attract too much attention. We looked like a group of teenage tourists that gathered from different places in the world.

She eyed me with suspicion. _"I hope you're not into something crazy again."_

 _"Of course not."_ I said, glancing discreetly at her boyfriend who gave a wink. Two more looked at my way and smiled mischievously. _Yep. I'm not doing anything crazy because_ _I'm_ _here_ _with you._

She looked at me, debating whether to believe me or not before looking back on the menu.

I smirked. _It's getting pretty interesting. Let's see what will_ _happen_ _next._


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Prepare Your Cleaning Materials When Taking Care of Hades**

* * *

~Nico di Angelo's POV~

* * *

 _Typically nerve-wracking_. When I thought the goddess of life was a complete benevolent being, THIS happened. She can be malevolent in a torturous way. I wondered if any of us has vandalized her cabin or temples, forgot offering, or even insulted her at any way. I ran through my own list. All clear. _Now who's the culprit?_ Apparently, none. All were innocent. This was simply a case of _Their fault. My win. Take care of them for me._ If this was an official quest, I will not take it even if I was called for it. But sad to say, this is _NOT_ an official quest but there is absolutely _NO_ escape. I could only imagine Christine and her Riders in a cafe somewhere in Europe, laughing and sharing it to their social media accounts as they watch us in Hephaestus TV. Heck, the whole world might be already laughing at us and spreading memes in the Internet.

After the Olympian baby business broke into the camp, the other campers began crowding over us to see the babies. An IM from Camp Jupiter even came with Reyna and some of the centurion with huge amused grins on their faces. Honestly, I want to rip those grins off their faces especially Dakota's (don't tell Reyna. I just said that because I was annoyed at that time. She will kill me if she found out.). He looked like some drunken vampire who spun a thousand times upside down.

Looking after my emo dad- baby Hades -was like walking in the Fields of Asphodel. It was neither a pleasure nor a punishment. He was quiet but the way he unconsciously would summon bones and gems totally drag the deal down. Before I knew it, my bunk was already filled with bones and various gems from the ground.

I stared at his glittering black eyes as he sat across me on my bunk. Hazel went a moment ago to fetch the supply of baby stuff that Chiron will provide us in the course of the baby business.

I cleared my throat. _"Uh...hey, Dad..."_

 _"Ugly!"_ He babbled.

 _"Sorry. What? Did you just called me ugly?"_

This time, he picked up a full skeletal hand and waved it around. _"Ugly!"_

I scratched my ear. _"Oh...you mean the cabin decorations."_ I looked around. _"Yeah. You're right. It's really...unpleasant."_

The door opened, spilling the bright daylight inside the cabin. Hazel came in with a big bag. She closed the door and dropped the bag on her bunk. She zipped it open and pulled out its contents. I picked up baby Hades and I looked over the things laid out on her bunk.

 _"Diapers, clothes,_ _baby_ _bottles, nectar,_ _goat_ _milk..."_ Hazel said, browsing through the supplies. _"Chiron said that goat milk will be better than powdered ones. Just add nectar. He said to try giving them solid food, too. And ummm...a lot_ _other_ _things here..."_

 _"Hazel, did he give any advice on how to take care of babies?"_ I asked. _"Especially immortal ones?"_

She frowned. _"Yeah. No. Well, sort of. He said to follow whatever's written our notes and we'll be fine."_

I facepalmed. _"Yeah. Follow the notes. Good advice."_

She took baby Hades from my arms and cuddled him. _"Dad's so cute, isn't he? I will take him for a walk around camp."_

 _"I will come_ _with_ _you."_ I said. _"He might accidentally_ _summon_ _skeletal warriors out of nowhere."_

As soon as we stepped out of the door, a huge water balloon went flying at our faces. At that point, I _wished_ I opened a little later.


	13. Side: Part 3

**Part 3: How Do Olympians See Other Olympians**

* * *

Hades

* * *

Zeus: _Worst_ _love_ _adviser_

Poseidon: _Never liked my realm_

Hera: _The dead population increased these past_ _millennia_ _because of her_

Demeter: _Overprotective mother-in-law_

Hestia: _At least, she tries to visit..._

Ares: _Another reason for the overpopulation of the dead_

Apollo: _Ugh. Why do my son have to fall in love with this guy's son?_

Artemis: _Quite_ _helpful_ _, I guess? She loves to turn people into wild animals_ _instead_ _of throwing their_ _souls_ _to my realm...unlike some gods I know of._

Hermes: _Helpful...when he doesn't guide (chucks) souls to Tartarus for fun_

Dionysus: _Another reason why there is a heavy traffic in the Underworld_

Aphrodite: _*mumbles* Persephone will kill me..._

Hephaestus: _*mutters* I should ask him a weapon better than Poseidon's or Zeus'_

Athena: _Like father, like daughter_

Ariacalyssa: _In good terms. Annoying only when she decided to break the rules of life and death_


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Poseidon, The Greatest Ladies' Man Ever**

* * *

~Percy Jackson's POV~

* * *

 _Oh crap._

We were having a water balloon fight when Travis' water balloon missed Leo and hit Nico, Hazel, and Hades head-on. I jumped into the canoe lake with baby Poseidon in my arms before anything _deadly_ happen to me. I swear I could hear the screams from the surface even if I'm already underwater. Baby Poseidon seemed to be enjoying our little swim. Tiny fishes swarmed around us, filling my head with voices.

 _Look! Look! It's Lord Percy!_

 _And Lord Poseidon too!_

 _Why is Lord Poseidon so small?_

 _He's sooooo adorable!_

 _Awww. Why_ _is_ _he wearing dolphin pajamas? Lake trouts are better!_

 _No! Bass are better!_

 _Gimme a break! Guppies are the best!_

While the fishes were arguing which pajama design is better, a naiad popped out behind me with a waterproof smartphone on hand, almost giving a heart attack.

 _"Ooooooh! He's such a cutie!"_ She squealed. _"Is he your brother,_ _Mr. Jackson?"_

 _"Brother?"_ I blinked. _"No."_

 _"For real? Can_ _I_ _take a_ _picture_ _?"_

 _"_ _Uhh_ _...sure?"_

She took baby Poseidon from my arms and began doing selfies with the fishes photo bombing.

 _"What an adorable baby!"_ Another naiad popped out. What's with naiads suddenly appearing out of nowhere like mushrooms?

 _"He's not your brother?"_ Naiad #2 asked.

 _"No."_

 _"Is that so...?"_ She frowned, looking back and forth to me and Poseidon who was busy catching some fish.

 _"Actually, he's-"_

 _"Wait!"_ She gave a gasp. _"Don't tell me he's your son?!"_

 _"What?! N-"_

 _"Did I just got whiff of Percabeth?"_ Another naiad appeared wearing a t-shirt with the words _PERCABETH IS FOREVER!_ printed on it. Pretty soon, a crowd of naiad began appearing wearing or holding merchandise with our names, our faces, and even stolen shots that I would love to burn even if I have to fall down to Tartarus again.

 _"Did someone said Percabeth?"_

 _"_ _Percabeth_ _!"_

 _"My ship sailed!"_

 _"Percabeth is life!"_

 _"They got a baby?!"_

 _"Where's Percabeth's baby?! Where? Where? WHERE?!"_

 _"Jiper!"_

Everyone turned to the last commenter. An awkward silence followed. It was the first time I saw the danger lurking within a mob of fangirls and what are they called? Shippers? The water temperature literally dropped into a negative with the way they looked at her. The naiad gave an awkward smile and disappeared in a swirl of bubbles.

A couple of seconds passed before the crowd began to surround us again. Some were screaming like some opera singers, doing groupies with Poseidon, and asking for autographs. I was forced to snatch Poseidon away and swam back to the surface. I used the water to shot us straight to the dock and landed a perfect ten. My clothes were dripping wet because I was too focused on escaping the clutches of horror shippers and fangirls. Waiting by the dock was Annabeth and Malcolm. On his arms was a seemingly annoyed Athena. He simply looked at me like, _Don't mind me. I'm just standing here, restraining Mom from killing you._

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. _"Well?"_

Somewhere, I could hear the high pitched screams of the Stolls as they were still hunted by a furious son of Hades.

I plopped down on the wooden boards of the dock. Poseidon wriggled out of my arms and crawled toward the edge. He waved his chubby hand. _"Bye-bye_ _fishies_ _!"_

I sighed. _"Should we arrange our next date somewhere no one will find us out? Especially from Poseidon-loving naiads and killer shippers?"_

* * *

 **I got nothing against Jiper so please don't hurt me. In fact, they're my third favorite ship. I just thought it would be awkward if someone just shouted a different ship name. And yeah, sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I will do better for the next one.**


	15. Side: Part 4 and Bonus

**Part 4: How Do Olympians See Other Olympians + Bonus**

* * *

Hera

* * *

Zeus: _YOU *strictly censored due to strong words*!_

Poseidon: _Hmmm...should I persuade him for another rebellion?_

Hades: _No. I am not going to go to the Underworld. Never._

Demeter: _Poor sister, having her favorite daughter tied to a god who rules over the dark and unhygienic realm of the Underworld._

Hestia: _Fortunate to not experience the torture of having a traitor of a husband._

Ares: _Let him be. I regret everything._

Apollo: _Leto, you just got lucky. *grits teeth*_

Artemis: _Really lucky. *mumbles* I should find Tyche and give her a piece of my mind._

Hermes: _Oho! At least, I didn't give birth to a thief._

Dionysus: _*censored* ZEUS! HOW DARE YOU SAVE THIS *censored* DRUNKARD!_

Aphrodite: _Just try to concoct another affair for my husband and you will find yourself above Chaos!_

Hephaestus: _Who? I know no son in the name of Hephaestus._

Athena: _Why am I surrounded with the fruits of my husband's vulgar affairs? Especially this...THIS THING!_

Ariacalyssa: _Ah! My wonderful daughter. Why do you still refuse my request to make your father promise to be completely faithful to me for eternity?_

* * *

 **Yep. Hera's 25% angry, 35% jealous, 39.99% murderous, and 0.01% calm most of the time (accuracy depends on the situation).**

* * *

 **Bonus (behind-the-scenes):**

Hera walked in her beloved daughter's apartment. Her long cape made of peacock feathers shimmered behind her as she opened the door of her room. _"My dearest daughter-"_

I sighed and put down my hawk feather pen. _"No, Mom. For who-knows-how many, no."_

 _"But dear! You're the only one who can make your Dad do it."_

I slammed my face on the polished mahogany desk. _Oh, Phanes! Why? This is worse than trudging on the anatomy of the foul protogenos of the Pit when I was still mortal._ _"Mom."_ I started, lifting my head slightly to look at her. _"I am not going to make Dad promise not to get comfortable with other women. Don't get me wrong. I don't like it when he does that but, it isn't my job."_ I gestured at the mountain of paperwork on the desk. _"This is my job...guiding demigods, leading my Riders, making sure you guys follow up to our deal, and negotiating about the damages caused by quests. Don't get me started with keeping you all in line. I haven't gotten over the wild smack down between Ares and Athena a month ago. They almost wrecked half of Manhattan! I had to ask Chronos to stop time temporarily and repair all the damages. I refuse a repeat of the experience."_

A chill went up my spine. The temperature dropped drastically inside my room. _Not this again._ I sat up straight. Mom is definitely giving me _the look._ I crossed my arms in defiance and glared with equal intensity. After all, I'm my mother's daughter. _"A no's a no. All I can promise you is to keep an eye on Dad and report anything suspicious. Take it, leave, and let me finish my work or we could wreck Olympus and scare the living Tartarus out of the others. You know what I mean."_

Her right eyes twitched. She knows what I meant. We recently had a falling out and it did nothing good on both of our reputations. Honestly, I don't care, but for her, well, she's the queen of Olympus. Reputation is nothing short of important.

She gritted her teeth. _"Fine. I will take you up on your offer. Don't disappoint me."_ She turned and walked off. Her footsteps making loud, clicking noises across the hallway. I know she's angry. The subtle shaking of the walls was a dead giveaway.

I sighed in relief. _"Finally."_ I picked up my pen and dipped the tip inside the bottle of Celestial Bronze ink. _"Someday, I will go in a vacation, away from all of this mess."_ I started writing. The bronze words glittered against the soft rays of sunlight streaming through the windows. _"Now that I think about it, the Fates told me that something interesting will happen soon. A game, I believe? Hmmm..."_ I stopped writing as a thought formed in my mind. I smirked. _"Perhaps, this is the opportunity I've been waiting for."_

* * *

 **And that my friends is the reason why the punishment turned out to be. Guess Ariacalyssa is almost at the end of her patience meter.**


	16. Special

**I published this part in my Wattpad account. I think it would only be fair to share it here. I did a lot of editing for updated information. These are sneak peeks of some of my incoming, discontinued, and unused stories. Not all of them are fan fictions. Some are my ideas for original stories. Incoming stories will be marked (I), discontinued stories (D), and unused drafts will be marked (U).**

 **Q:** Are you open in having your unused stories adopted by other writers?  
 **A:** We'll see. If you're interested in any of the unused drafts, just PM me.

 **Q:** Are one-shots included in this list?  
 **A:** No.

 **Q:** Do you write on here and in Wattpad only?  
 **A:** No. I recently made an Archive of Our Own account. It's relatively new so, there's only about four stories in there. I'd probably not going to write stories exclusively for that account only, unlike here and in Wattpad.

 **Q:** Do you accept story requests?  
 **A:** It depends on the requests. I will likely accept if I know the original story (for fanfiction) or if I have all the facts the requestor wants in the story (for Wattpad account only). However, I can only make short stories.

 **Q** : Are all these your unpublished works?  
 **A:** No. I still have some in my Wattpad account. I didn't include them here.

 **Q:** You've been gone for long. Were you in hiatus?  
 **A:** Yes and no. I've been quite busy finishing up this school year and preparing for college. However, I put more time here than in Wattpad and Archive of Our Own. I might go quiet again within the next months but expect some updates once in a while.

* * *

 **#1 Riders (I)**

All people think that having powers and fighting monsters were definitely awesome. _True_. But I tell you, once you're in our situation, you _will wish_ that you have a normal life instead.

Among all demigod organizations, we are the fewest yet the most powerful. Only those that have the true courage and undying will to sacrifice their lives for the sake of the world are _chosen_. Our fellow demigods looked up at us, but they _will never understand_ the vows we uphold and the duties we keep.

Unlike the others, we _never_ rest.

 _Fear_ do not have a place in our hearts.

Duty is our _life_.

Loyalty is our _code_.

We are the _sword_ and the _shield_ of Olympus.

The _protectors_ of its eternal legacy.

We are...The Riders.

* * *

 **#2 Silencing the Stars (D)**

I can see the stars twinkling like tiny diamonds in the sky. The moon is high but I could not care. I know Mistress can see us but the consequences mattered not to me.

He looped a lock of my dark hair around his finger and whispered. His voice a gentle lapping of the waves on the beach. _"They're beautiful, aren't they?"_

 _"Yes."_ I nodded. _"They are beautiful."_

He smiled gently and took my hand. He kissed it and gazed at me with his sea-green eyes. _"But not as beautiful_ _as_ _you."_

He cupped my face and drew close. Our lips met into a warm passion. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, wishing for this night to never end.

But I know that this will never last. I know that he will leave me soon, all alone with the sins I committed. _But_ _I_ _am his_ _lover_ _and_ _I_ _will love_ _him_ _until the end of me._

* * *

 **#3 The Ark Project (U)**

Planet Earth is dying.

The scientists had announced that saving the planet is nothing but a futile effort. The world leaders had reestablished a long-forgotten exploration project: The Ark Project. With the Conquests finally reactivated, humanity set out to find a new planet they can call home.

The aliens we know are not the aliens.

They don't conquer.

We do.

Humans are not humans.

We are the aliens.

* * *

 **#4 The Gaia Trilogy: The Titanium Four (U)**

 _7th district, Bronze._

 _Summer. Sunny._

 _Number 412._

In a world divided into four realms, Aglaia found herself at the brink of falling to the lowest realm: Iron. As she struggled to keep her place in the Bronze realm, she will discover a legacy hidden from human knowledge.

* * *

 _23th district, Silver._

 _Fall. Windy._

 _Number 1321._

Collins, just like every Silver kids, is gifted with things no Bronze or Iron kids will ever have. But when his father was murdered in a mission, he set out to train himself as a soldier and carry out his revenge against his father's murderer.

* * *

 _1st district, Gold_

 _Winter. Snow._

 _Number 16_

Reis have everything one could wish for. The Empire eyes her as the next general of the army. But when Ren disappeared on the night of his coronation, Reis set out to find his brother with the only hint his brother left: Gaia

* * *

 _Unknown._

 _Spring. Sunny._

 _Number 7._

Ren knew the Empire's dark secrets. He knew what it is capable of and he won't stop at nothing to protect Reis from it.

* * *

 **#5 The Strings (U)**

A simple glance could connect a person to another. What if this simple glance turned into a something unexpected? A start of something big in a life of a nobody?

My name is Althea and this is the story on how a group of nobodies bonded and became the band known as The Seraphims.

* * *

Prelude:

I slung my electronic guitar on my shoulder. My hands started to tremble and sweat. A habit my hands had adopted before every concert. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned. My heart fluttered as Dylan smiled his million megawatts smile.

 _"Are you nervous again, Spartan Queen?"_

I shrugged his hand off. _"Shut up, my Retarded Master."_ I grumbled.

He laughed and cupped his hand around my cheeks. He leaned closer until our foreheads were pressing together. _"I'm here, alright? Everyone's here. Don't get nervous. We're support_ _one_ _another, remember that."_

I smirked and pinched his nose. He pulled back, rubbing his reddened nose. _"I know alright."_ I pulled him close and planted a kiss on his lips. I smiled. He smiled back. I pulled away and clapped my hands.

 _"_ _Alright_ _Idiots_ _!_ _Let's get_ _this show on the road!"_ Everyone cheered. I took my position in front of the microphone as the curtains parted.

* * *

 **#6 The Rapture (U)**

After the Great Silence, the gods had finally descended from the heavens, bringing with them a terrible news.

14 people were chosen. 7 girls. 7 boys.

Only one will remain.

Who will become mankind's savior?

* * *

 **#7 Assassins' Ridge: Silentum (U)**

An anime-style story:

Somewhere in the silence of the night, two opposing forces are on the move...

Hikari Oe, a normal sixteen-year old student, found himself caught in the middle of a war between the Nightly Hell and the Cursed Ones. As much as he wants to escape, his fate has already been sealed because of that one night...

* * *

 **#8 The Janus Syndrome (U)**

In this world, people only possess one emotion: happiness. Sadness does not exists. But in a world as perfect as this, a horrifying secret lies beneath.

* * *

 _What are tears? What is sadness?_

 _Is_ _there such a thing as pain?_

 _There are no records nor stories._

 _All tales of tragedy were burned or buried._

 _Then, what is this_ _that_ _I feel?_

 _Why is_ everything _so cold, so dark, so empty?_

 _It's no longer warm nor full of smiles and_ _laughter_ _._

 _A mask of standards, finally stripped,_

 _Hiding beneath was a rotting and_ _desolate_ _truth._

 _Be warned._ _Be warned_ _._

 _Happiness is nothing but an illusion._

* * *

 **#9 The Uzumaki Tales: Secret of the Tails (U)**

 _What is freedom?_

All I know for my years of existence was a cage that I call home.

They told me that it was for the best.

 _I believed them._

But I saw the fear behind their kind eyes.

 _Was it because of me?_

 _Or was it because of them?_

 _How long will it stay like this?_

I could hear the screams and see their tears.

 _Time was running out._

My secrets were nothing but history.

Wherever I run, wherever I hide,

 _They will stop at nothing to get me._

* * *

 **#10 Teen Titans Legacy: The Angel Among Us (D)**

Book #1 in the Teen Titans Legacy series.

The Teen Titans began to notice Starfire's frequent disappearances. Worried, they followed her one day only to be introduce to her new friend, Elysia. Ordinary she may seem, danger lurks just within her shadow. Soon, unexplainable incidents and unknown creatures began appearing in the city. It's up to the Teen Titans to uncover and save their friend before one of the greatest secrets in the universe destroys their sanity.

* * *

 **#11 Teen Titans Legacy: The Demon Among Us (U)**

Book #2 in the Teen Titans Legacy series.

Raven doesn't know what to make of the new Teen Titan. They were complete polar opposites. Raven is a half-demon while Elysia is a half-angel. Whenever she tried to approach her, her demon half goes berserk to the point of wanting to kill her. Despite trying to keep herself away from her, a strange feeling kept on bonding together. Little did they know that the situation they were in was deeper than they can imagine.

* * *

 **#12 Teen Titans Legacy: The Human Among Us (U)**

Book #3 in the Teen Titans Legacy series.

Brought together by fate, the half-siblings must join forces to save their friends. As they went deeper into the secrets of their identities, the gap between their opposing half natures continues to grow. Will their differences hinder their mission or make them stronger?

* * *

 **#13 Rosario+Vampire: The Third Shinso (U)**

This story was set a few months after the battle against Alucard. Basically, it's a sequel to a sequel.

A few months after the intense battle against the Shinso vampire Alucard, Tsukune has begun training to be the new headmaster of Youkai Private Academy. As things began to flow smoothly between humans and monsters, he received a mysterious invitation to the center of the monster world, the Underworld Capital. Little did they know that the invitation was about to get them caught in a big unexpected situation.

* * *

 **#14 Blood Mythica (D)**

For hundreds of millennia now, vampires had existed outside the human consciousness. Centuries after the fall of the First Royal, the vampire race is now in the brink of extinction. As another war began to ensue against their archenemies, the werewolves, Andreus Tepes II, the Seventh Royal, went on a journey to the human world to find the lost legendary vampire weapon, Blood Mythica. Disguised as a high school student, he met Blanche Kendralls, the infamous nerd of Williamson Academy. As his search went on, he soon began to discover the deeper truth behind the inevitable extinction and the only possible solution that will save his own kind...

* * *

 **#15 Amaterasu's Blade: A Noragami Fanfic (D)**

Thousands of years had passed since the creation of the Land of the Rising Sun...

Enter Yato, a jobless and shrineless minor god, and his shinki, Yukine, who grant wishes through scribbled phone numbers scattered all over the country. Together with the half-phantom schoolgirl Hiyori Iki, they find themselves in a conflict that existed since ancient times.

Will they, together with other gods, prevent a huge catastrophe from swallowing Japan into total darkness? What is the purpose of the mysterious girl that Yato obtained as a new shinki?

Let us join the Noragami crew in this epic adventure and travel back in the time of the ancient gods!

* * *

 **#16 Reset (Persona 3-5 Fanfiction)(U)**

Three different groups of Persona-users received a strange call at the same time...

* * *

 **#17 Akame Ga Kill! Target X (U)**

This story took place before their final battle against the Capital.

An important mission arrived at the headquarters of Night Raid. The Revolutionary Army were requesting to capture a former general of the Empire to extract information about the Capital's future movements. But will they be able to capture the strongest among all and the only one who possessed five teigus in history?

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **The author was sulking at the corner.**

 _ **"So many ideas...so many unused drafts. I didn't get to even publish them as books. *sniffs*"**_

 **A writer's problems...**


	17. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Baby Gods Are Worse Than Nightmares**

* * *

 **Night 1**

* * *

~Will Solace's POV~

* * *

Once upon a time, demigods could sleep peacefully with or without nightmares about the end of the world.

 _Now_ , demigods cannot sleep because of baby gods crying at the most random times in the middle of the night.

JUST. LIKE. NOW.

 _"Will!"_ One of my half-siblings complained.

Apollo was bawling inside this godly babyproof crib that the Hephaestus cabin made this afternoon. I bit back a groan. I lazily threw myself off my bunk and approached the crib. The others were glaring intensely at Apollo as if plotting his death early. Lack of sleep could do that to a demigod. I waved them off, _Let me take care of this._ They grumbled among themselves before retreating back to their blankets.

I turned to Apollo. _"_ _What_ _do you want?"_ I asked.

He reached out his arms while bobbing up and down. I don't need to master charades to understand this one. _Carry me! Carry me!_

I picked him up. Did I forget to say that they glow? Amidst the darkness, Apollo looked like a light bulb that could light up the whole of New York. That's how bright he is and more whenever he's in a good mood. We were all tempted to drape him with the thickest blankets we could find but that would probably be illegal. Even if it's an immortal baby.

 _"La-la."_

I gave him a stern look. _"No, Dad. No playing of lyres at the middle of_ _the_ _night."_

 _"La-la"_

 _"No."_

 _"La-la!"_

 _"I said no."_

 _"LA-LA!"_

 _"No is a no, Dad."_

He frowned and began to...cry. My half-siblings jerked up from their beds.

 _"_ _Dammit_ _, Will! Give him his lyre!"_ Kayla pleaded.

 _"And what? Let him play Livin' la Vida Loca by Ricky Martin all night?"_

 _"Just. Give. The. Freaking. Lyre!"_

 _"_ _Fine_ _!"_ From my bedside table, I pulled out the mini lyre and gave it to Apollo. He immediately stopped crying and began plucking the strings. I set him down and let him play. Finally, the cabin grew peaceful.

 _Not really._

Once upon a time, there was a night called the Horror of Apollo. Nobody from the cabin dared to recount the tale filled with horrific oldies and elevator music. Yet, every once in a while, I gave the look to my cabinmates that says, _I_ _told you so._

* * *

~Travis Stoll's POV~

* * *

I blinked. _What was that_ _smell_ _?_

I sat on my bunk and creeped closer to Connor. Still the same smell. Meaning _baaaaad._

I looked around, wondering who in Hades would dare use a fart spray (courtesy of Leo) in the middle of the night. I almost fell off my bunk when a loud cry suddenly came from the side of my bed. I nudged my brother awake.

 _"_ _Psst_ _! Connor! Dad's crying!"_

 _"...I'm gonna...*mumble*...Rogue One...*mumble*...whip cream..."_

I rolled my eyes and approached Dad. Before I could step even an inch closer to him, a strong wave of monstrosity hit me. I covered my nose and struggled to stay conscious. _If it's not Connor then, it means...!_

It was like a war that I and only I could fight against even if the chance of winning is nonexistent. But thank the gods, I finally managed to reach the starting line. I had my nose wrapped up with all sorts of cloth I could find as I peered over the crib. Nobody else was awaken by the stinking smell.

I pulled out one of my shoes from under my bunk and threw it at Connor. It hit him right on the head. He groaned in pain and sat up. _"What the Hades, Travis?!"_ He gagged and quickly covered his nose. _"_ _And what's with the smell?"_

I pointed at the crib. _"Dad did a poopy."_ I whispered.

It took him a second to let that in. _"Uh...what?"_

 _"Are you still asleep or just deaf? I said nature called Dad!"_

He swallowed. _"Uh...why don't you change him? I mean, you're the_ _nearest_ _."_

 _"You're_ _better_ _than me in this so, you change him."_

 _"What? We're siblings!"_

 _"Not all_ _siblings_ _are the same. You change his diaper."_

 _"Why don't you? Don't you wanna impress-"_

 _"Shut up. Change him."_

 _"You're blushing!"_ He laughed as he slapped his knee. _"So...you really like her."_

 _"I don't. Change Dad."_

He gasped. _"No way. You traitor! We're supposed to do everything together. We do pranks together. We eat_ _together_ _. We shower together. We-"_

 _"No._ _YOU_ _change Dad's diaper ALONE."_

 _"Not fair!"_

 _"It is."_

 _"It's not!"_

 _"It is!"_

 _"It's not!"_

 _"IT IS!"_

 _"IT'S NOT!"_

 _"IT-"_

 _"_ _FOR_ _OLYMPUS SAKE! Change Dad's diaper right now!"_ One of our half-siblings shouted.

 _"WHY DON'T YOU?!"_ Connor and I said in unison.

 _"Chiron put you in charge of Dad so, he's your responsibility."_

 _"He's also your dad."_ Connor pointed out.

 _"Just change his diaper, Stoll."_

Connor huffed. _"Fine. You're helping me, Travis."_

I reluctantly agreed. After a million times of trying not to gag and an empty pack of Olympus Baby Wipes, we managed to change Dad's diaper. Thankfully, Dad didn't go crazy and instead, went back to sleep.

 _"We did a good job."_

 _"Yeah."_

We did a bro fist then, Connor frowned.

 _"Bro, is that my dirty underwear you're_ _wearing_ _around your nose?"_

 _..._ And that destroyed my health for eternity.


	18. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Camp Half-Blood's Sleeping Dead and Breakfast Promo**

* * *

 **Day 2**

* * *

~Frank Zhang's POV~

* * *

The first thing I did as soon as I sat down with my Greek half-siblings was to slam my face on the table. I didn't have to even glance to know that the others were feeling the same. Especially Apollo cabin. I recognized the black eye bags threatening to fall off their faces and the huge yawns that sometimes come out in sync. I reached out without lifting my head and held the hem of Ares' shirt. The baby has taken the liberty to conquer the table and go commando as the nymphs served breakfast. He even managed to snag the hem of a nymph just passing overhead. She gave him a look that says, _Baby or not, I could try killing you with 100 ways just using a tree branch._ Thankfully she didn't; that would ruin everyone's breakfast.

As everyone finally settled down (and some face-planted on their food due to sleep deprivation), the babies decided it was the right time to do...well, what babies do to annoy the Pluto out of everyone.

Pollux was scrambling around to catch and put away cans of Diet Coke suddenly appearing in thin air while Dionysus wailed like a fire truck. Apparently, the god of wine refused to drink godly milk and wanted the carbonated beverages. They had to mix the two last night just to get the god bottle-fed.

Baby Hades was having a time of his life making the discarded bones reconstruct themselves and giving quite a scare to some campers. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance before snapping his fingers to disassemble the undead chickens.

Apollo, well...the Apollo kids decided to cover up the sun god while making sure he was still breathing ( _Do gods even breathe?)._ They probably fared the worst among the victims and were literally the opposite of what you would describe as _sunny._ It seemed they're still having horrible flashbacks of last night and with Apollo _literally_ glowing like the sun, well...

Hermes was nowhere to be seen and with how the Stoll brothers were scampering about, it seemed the baby god of thieves decided it is time for chase-and-steal. I didn't notice that my wallet was slipping away from my back pocket until Travis called out the god hiding behind me.

There was scream at the Demeter table as a full-grown apple tree just sprout out from a discarded apple seeds on a plate. Demeter was on a tree branch, clapping her hands in glee. Miranda slammed her head against the tree trunk while Katie moaned, _Not another one!_

Percy was trying hard to counteract Poseidon's attempts in spraying everyone's faces with their drinks. Hazel yelped when her juice suddenly burst into a geyser, spraying her locks with the sweet drink. Percy hastily apologized and turned to scold Poseidon with the classic opening, _Dad!_

The others were well-behaved, well...as behaved as immortal, powerful babies can be. Artemis was quite cooperative with her Hunters as Thalia bottle-fed her with the godly milk formula.

Classic Hera was giving everyone the stink eye while being cradled by Argus.

Aphrodite was not one to get herself dirty and would not drink her milk unless it is in an Aphrodite-approved baby bottle.

Athena was reading a college-level Physics book with the thickness of a full-blown dictionary. I decided not to question it.

Zeus was still holding tightly on his Master Bolt. Whenever Jason tried to get it off him, sparks _literally_ fly and thunder boomed from a distance. Jason then decided to give up...until a camper almost got fried by a stray lightning.

The only who seemed got the better end of the deal were Rachel and Leo. Hestia was the most behaved out of all them; mostly keeping to herself.

Leo was the only one having fun after accidentally discovering Hephaestus to be an excellent bonfire for roasting food, especially for a late-night s'more.

I didn't have time to reflect my own pitiful situation as I pulled Ares a second away from stabbing a passing satyr on the rear with his sword. Clarisse was furiously writing on a piece of paper before folding it into a paper plane and hoping against the Underworld that it will reach her stupid best friend. She was in probably in the sourest mood possible for not having any sleep last night after Ares decided to play conqueror and attack each camper in the middle of the night. My back still hurts from the baby deciding to make it as its own fort.

 _So much for surviving multiple ends of the world._


End file.
